The present disclosure relates to a connector holder for integrally holding a plurality of connectors.
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a multifunction peripheral, many boards are included and a lot of electric wires are used to connect the boards with each other or connect the boards with other units. In general, a connection of a board and an electric wire(s) is realized by connecting a board side connector with an electric wire side connector. However, in recent years, the use of multipole connectors has been increasing, allowing a lot of electric wires to be connected at once.
In the multipolarization of the electric wire side connectors, it has been proposed that a connector holder uses a pair of connectors each having a line of contacts, to accept and hold a connector having two lines of contacts.